Girlfriend
by BeMySpiderman
Summary: From AlwaysxAddicted to me, the popular Avril Lavigne song based fanfiction about Lily and Oliver. Lily and Oliver have always been best friends, but what happens when some new girl appears on the scene, could it be, Lily's jealous?
1. The Beggining

Hey everybody!

The instant I got an email saying AlwaysxAddicted had started the fanfic Girlfriend, and that it was to be about Lily and Oliver(and Candace)I was ecstatic, and thought to myself:

What an amazing idea, why couldn't I think of it.

When AlwaysxAddicted posted the a/n that she wouldn't be able to continue this fic, my first thought oh no! What a shame! But then it came to me, if I had so many ideas why didn't I finish the fic? So I messaged AlwaysxAddicted, praying I would be the first to message.

I want you all to know that the first three chapters are not of my own, and that I will not change them in any way- including possible punctuation errors. However, I will continue this story and hope you all enjoy the fanfiction, Girlfriend.

xoxo

Sarahbella


	2. Could It Be, Jealousy?

**Girlfriend--- Second Best:**

**Chapter 1 Jealousy**

"There he goes again." I said as I rolled my eyes. I leaned against the lockers, talking to Miley, as I watched Oliver shamelessly flirt with a girl.

It irritated me that Oliver would flirt with every single girl in this school, even Miley, and not be ashamed. He hasn't even flirted with me! I mean, it's not like I want him to flirt with me, because I don't. It just confuses me and makes me feel weird. Then again, I shouldn't feel this bad because he tries too hard and always gets slapped by girls.

"If you're that jealous, Lilly, why not go over there and flirt with him?" Miley suggested with a wicked grin on her face.

"Ew! Miley, you should think about what you say before you actually say it." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her. "It's not like I want to flirt with him, it just pisses me off. He needs to get a clue that not all girls like those idiotic pick up lines he uses."

Although I don't want to flirt with him, the thing is I cant. I have never flirted with anyone before, and I don't even know what the difference between flirting is and talking with a boy is. Some people say that when you laugh and push them jokingly, that's flirting. Then again, to me it's just joking around.

"Mhmm, and yet that girl he's with right now, she seems to really enjoy those pick up lines." Miley said and my attention went back to Oliver. He was making the girl laugh and blush.

I felt weird once I saw this. Like I wanted to go and slap the girl for laughing, and then tell her to leave Oliver alone.

"Who cares, it's not like they're going to actually go out." I said and in an instant, the girl laced her hands with his and kissed him on the cheek. "Or I could be wrong?"

A pang of emotion hit me, making my chest hurt a bit. Why was I feeling this? It's not like I care about it. He could see that girl all he wants if he wants to. I wonder what they're talking about.

"Wow, that's a big difference." Miley said as her eyes went wide.

"Did that just happen?" I asked her as I continued to watch Oliver and the girl talk.

"Is someone jealous?" Miley asked and I frantically shook my head.

"You would actually think I would get jealous over a nerd like him?" I forced myself to laugh and Miley eyed me carefully.

"I bet you're completely jealous, but you're just hiding it." Miley smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Never in my life would I ever get jealous over that." I said, and yet the pain in my chest hadn't subsided and I tried to look away, but couldn't keep my eyes off of them. It just got me interested in how much that girl kept on giggling as Oliver continued his flirtatious actions.

"Mhmm, then why can't you stop looking over there?" Miley asked. I looked at Miley and put my hands on my hips.

"There, you happy now?" I asked and she laughed.

"You want to meet Oliver's little victim?" Miley asked and I shook my head.

"Nah, we'll eventually meet her, if they keep it up that is. You know the whole approval thing he goes through when he tries to get a girl." I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes for a second. Why cant this feeling just lower a bit?

"Hey look, here they come." Miley said and I looked at Oliver and the girl coming toward us, hand in hand.

"Hey guys." Oliver said as soon as he reached us.

"Hi." Miley and I said at the same time.

"Who is that?" I asked and he grinned.

"Well, this is Candace. She's a sophomore here." He said and slightly moved her in front of him.

"Hey." She blushed and looked down.

"Hey, I'm Miley and this is Lilly." Miley said as she stuck her hand out to shake her hand.

Oliver always did this when it came to approving the girls he somewhat liked. He would bring them to us and meet her and then we'd talk to her just to find out more stuff about her. They were all never good enough, well to me. There was one girl who Miley picked out for Oliver. She was pretty, but I didn't like her. I don't know why I kept on denying each of the girls. To me, none of them was perfect enough.

"I've never seen you around here, considering that we're all sophomores here as well." I said and she sighed.

"I just moved here from New York last month. I started coming here two weeks ago and Oliver here has been nice enough to show me around." She smiled and Oliver laughed.

"Oh you, I just like to help people out, you know." He slightly blushed.

"Really? That's nice of him; he doesn't usually help out the new students." I said knowing that Oliver only did that to get her.

"Oh really? He's been really helpful toward me. We've even gone out a few times." She said, slightly shrugging.

I shot Oliver a dirty look and he looked away, ashamed.

"Hmm… Well may-" I started, but Miley cut me off.

"Well anyway, it's nice to meet you. I'm happy that you got to know Oliver like that, we'll be going now." Miley laughed and gripped on my wrist, pulling me away from Oliver and Candace.

"What was that about?" She hissed as soon as we got into a class room. She threw my hand down and shook her head.

"He's only being nice to her just to pick her up! They've gone out already!" I exclaimed feeling this irritating feeling at the pit of my stomach become stronger.

"Well maybe this could be the actual time that Oliver gets a girl that actually likes him? You know how he is already Lilly." Miley said and I shook my head.

"I have a bad feeling for this girl, I mean look at Becca! She liked him and then moved the next week. He liked Sarah, but then they didn't work out either. Now it's "Candace". He's just desperate for a girl!" I exclaimed and dropped my bag next to my desk.

Miley showed a knowing grin. "You are so jealous."

"I am not!" I said and threw my hands in the air. "I'm just watching his back! We don't even know anything about her and I just don't want to him to get hurt."

"Well, she might be a good girl you know. We should give her a chance." Miley took my arm and gave me a reassuring look.

"Okay, but still, I am not jealous." I said and she laughed.

"Mhmm yeah, I believe you." She rolled her eyes and took her seat at the desk.

"I'm really not!" I sat next to her and she turned to me.

"I really believe you! Now quiet down before you hurt yourself." She stuck her tongue at me and I rolled my own eyes.

"Yeah right." I sighed deeply.

I knew I couldn't trust Candace. She seemed too fake for me to believe her, but whatever, I'm going to have to watch out for her. I don't like her at all. Not one bit.


	3. Bad Side

**Chapter 2****Bad Side**

I rode to school on my skate board the next day. I wasn't feeling good for a car ride with Oliver and Miley. Sometimes Oliver just gets me so angry that it's almost scary. I just don't know why Oliver gets me so pissed off like that. Yesterday I got so mad that he was flirting with that girl, and now I'm trying to avoid him. What is wrong with me?

I walked into school completely dazed. I held on my skateboard as I walked through the halls, going to my locker. As I got closer to my locker, I saw Oliver's precious _Candace_. Oh gosh, I hate that name. It used to be my favorite name until she ruined it.

'Don't notice me, please.' I told myself as I passed her, looking in a different direction. I almost completely passed her when I heard her close her locker.

'Hurry!' I walked quicker, but soon heard my name be called by the one and only Candace.

"Hi Lilly." Her voice sounded way too perky and happy that it disgusted me.

I took a deep breath, stopped walking, and turned around to face Candace.

She wore a brown skirt that ended at her mid thighs and a low cut v-neck shirt. Her blond hair hung down on her shoulders and she had a light shade of makeup on.

"Hi Candace." I forced myself to smile as she walked closer to me.

"Well, well… don't you look…" She eyed my outfit, which were gray capris shorts, a white tank top and blue jacket. I had my favorite black shoes and a gray beanie on. "Interesting." She rolled her eyes.

I glared at her. "Thanks you look uhh… interesting as well." I clenched my fists, watching her straighten out her outfit, looking bored.

"Well it's better than whatever you'll ever wear." She mumbled, but I heard what she said.

"What was that?" I snapped and she giggled.

"Oh nothing." She said, adjusting her purse that hung on her shoulder. She then started to walk slowly, looking back at me. "Walk with me."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and watched her as she walked on. She had no right to treat me like that. Gosh, I only met her yesterday.

"Why do you want me to follow you?" I asked and she stopped walking. She turned on her heel and looked at me.

"Well, I wanted to know a little more of _my _Oliver." She said while flashing a smile at a group of boys that passed by.

"Umm, why do you want to know about _your _Oliver?" I asked and rolled my eyes at her.

"Well, you see, last night he asked me out and I said yes, I mean after all, who can _not _resist me?" She flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and glanced to the door.

I was kind of... well, shocked. Why didn't Oliver tell me about him and Miss Queen B dating? And gosh, does she really think that highly of herself?

"You're dating him?" I asked, still not believing her.

She giggled. "Of course I am! He's cute, funny, sweet, and a great kisser-"

"Okay, I didn't need to know that little detail, but why wouldn't he tell me?" I said, practically asking myself. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess you don't need to know everything about his personal life. It just seems like you two aren't as close as he says, since he didn't even tell you about me until yesterday."

I felt like slapping at her right now. She seriously had no right at all to say that about me or how close my relationship with Oliver is.

"I mean, when he first mentioned him having two best friends that were girls, I was a little uncomfortable that he meant pretty girls." She turned and looked at me. "I mean look at you. Why would you want to hang out with Oliver, when it seems that you're way more interested in Miley?" She covered her mouth and laughed.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, glaring at her. I stepped closer to her, getting ready to slap her when she looked behind me.

"Well I just think its better if you just keep-" She suddenly stopped and started to wave, pushing past me.

"Oliver!" She said. I turned around and she jumped into Oliver's arms, hugging him tightly.

Oliver and Miley were standing side by side as Candace tried to kiss him. She's seriously getting on my nerves and oh gosh, I would love to strangle her right now.

"Hey Oliver, Miley." I said as I tried to hide my anger, but I just couldn't. Candace just implied that I was… and I can not believe that she did!

"So I'm guessing Candace told you the big news." Miley said as she walked toward me. I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"She asked me if I could give her info about me and then she implied that I wasn't straight!" I whispered to Miley and her mouth dropped.

"Are you freaking serious?" She asked as she started to crack her knuckles.

"Yeah! I can't believe her!" I said and pulled Miley away from both Oliver and Candace as they started to have a deep conversation.

I took her a little far from Oliver and Candace so that they wouldn't hear what we were talking about. They really didn't need to know about what we're talking about, especially when it is about Oliver's dear Candace.

"She said that I acted like I was more interested in you and just practically told me to stay away from Oliver." I shot her a dirty look as she looked in our way. She smirked and went back to holding Oliver.

"She seemed so nice yesterday!" Miley said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I just want to tell Oliver about her, but I know he wouldn't even see it. He's going to think that we want him to break up with her just because we, or I, don't like her." I sighed and started to walk to my class.

"Well, let's just see what other stuff she does to you. She seems pretty nice; I just don't know what to think. She did call me last night to ask if you had anything to do with Oliver. It was funny because she sounded kind of afraid that you two seemed to be closer than just normal friends." Miley put her hand on my shoulder. "She's coming to the beach with us today; maybe we could peel off some information from her?"

"Maybe, but just so you know, I hate her." I said as we walked into our science class.

"Yes Lilly, I know." She rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Miley told me she'll meet me at the beach because she had some Hannah stuff to do. I don't even know where Candace or Oliver went. They probably went to one of the closets to make out. God, they disgust me.

I was sitting in my Spanish class, gathering my things, putting them in my bag. I was running late to the beach too since I had to make up a test I missed last week and if I didn't make it up today, then I would fail.

I got up from my chair and adjusted my bag as I pulled it on. I heard someone walk up behind me and then felt two big hands cover my eyes.

I jumped to the touch and put my hands over the hands, ready to pull them off.

"Guess who." The person whispered into my ear sending chills down my neck. I bit my lip feeling the person step closer to me.

"I-I don't know." I said and the person pulled his hand away. I turned around and saw Oliver smiling.

"I can't believe you didn't know it's me!" He said and started to laugh.

I took a step back, noticing how close we are and tried so hard not to blush.

"Sorry, gosh, I just took a test and I can't think straight!" I shook my head and walked passed him. "What brings you here?" I asked as I walked out of the classroom.

"Well, I was about to leave when I saw you here and I decided to pay you a little visit. Maybe we could go to the beach together since that's where we're going to meet Miley and Candace." Oliver walked faster until he was walking right beside me.

My stomach dropped once he said Candace's name. It still bothered me that she implied that I am a lesbian. Do I really dress that bad?

I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders, which brought me back to reality.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he laughed. We finally got out of the school and got on the sidewalk to the

"Cant a friend do this to another friend?" He asked and I sighed.

"Well, yeah, but when one friend is seeing another person, I don't think its right." I shrugged his arm off and he frowned.

"What do you think of Candace?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

I thought for a while. 'What do I think of Candace? Should I tell him that I completely think that she's the biggest bitch? Or should tell him that I think he's perfect for her. Gosh, what to do.' I bit my lip and started to pace. I really didn't want to answer the question. I mean, after just a day of meeting her, I think she's the biggest… ugh.

"So?" He asked, catching up to me. He just didn't want to let this go.

I slowed down just a little bit and then completely stopped walking. I stared at the back of his head. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell him how I felt about her. "You really want to know?" I asked him and he stopped to look at me.

"Well, not really. Just the usual; do we match kind of questions." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. These questions always irritated the hell of out me.

"Oliver, how many times am I going to have to tell you that I'm not going to respond to those questions because I hate them." I said and he laughed. We started to walk again and he threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, you are my best buddy." He lightly punched my shoulder. "And you would tell me if Candace had a problem with you, right?" He said.

I nodded. I do have a problem with her, but I didn't know if Candace had one on me. I hate her with all my heart, but I guess I should let him have fun in this relationship while it lasts. Still, he called me his buddy. Does it mean that he treats me more of a guy friend than a girl?

"Okay good, cuz there she is with Miley." He said as we walked nearer to them. Just before we got to them, Oliver pulled me into a light hug, making me feel funny at the pit of my stomach.

Once we pulled away, Candace and Miley popped up behind Oliver. Candace, looking completely angry, put her hands on Oliver's shoulders.

"Hi Oliver, hunny!" Candace said.

Oliver whipped around and smiled at Candace and Miley.

"Hey Ca-" just as Oliver started to say Candace's name, Candace pulled Oliver into a kiss.

I looked away, having the need to throw up. I seriously didn't need to see that.


	4. At The Beach

**Chapter 3The Beach**

Candace is seriously getting on my nerves. I swear I could just slap her and she wouldn't mind.

She and Oliver had finally entered a big make out session and so Miley and I decided to leave them alone.

"I hate her." I said and Miley laughed.

"You're just jealous." She said and I shook my head.

"Will you stop saying that?" I said and we looked back at Candace and Oliver.

Candace started to strip out of her top in front of Oliver, and Oliver being a guy, stared at her. She had a black bikini top on under her shirt and it just made her look like a slut.

"Seriously, look at what she's wearing!" I exclaimed and Miley giggled.

"Lilly calm down, you have that same top."

"But you don't see me stripping in front of boys." I rolled my eyes.

Oliver started to walk in our direction and Candace trotted behind him.

"Hey you guys, are you going to hit the waves?" Oliver shouted and I shook my head.

"I cant, I have to go soon. I have an appointment later." Miley said.

Oliver nodded and pulled off his own shirt. I couldn't help but stare. He has a nicely toned body. Nice abs, nice muscles, nice everything. I know I shouldn't be checking him out like this, but I admit, he's freaking hot.

He took Candace's hand and led her into the beach. I shook my head and looked at Miley who was staring at me, grinning.

"You know you like it." She joked and I scoffed.

"Whatever. Anyway, I thought you were done with your appointments." I asked Miley and she shook her head.

"My first one was a short phone call interview thing. I have a photo shoot in an hour." She sighed and dropped on the sand.

I sat down too and watched as Oliver and Candace fooled around in the ocean.

'It must be nice to be in Candace's position.' I thought to myself, but soon shook my head. 'What the hell am I thinking? Candace is a low life whore who needs to lay off Oliver.' I slapped my forehead. 'Oy, maybe I am getting jealous.'

Within the hour, Miley and I got into our own conversation and lost track of time. Miley ended up leaving me with the happy couple while she attended her photo shoot.

"Hey Lilly."

I looked up and shielded my eyes as a figure walked up to me.

I smiled seeing Jackson.

"Hey Jackson, what's up?" I asked and he sat down next to me.

"Just hiding from Rico. He wants me to do stuff for the job. What's happening between those two?" He asked noticing now close Oliver and Candace was getting.

"Well, apparently those two are dating." I rolled my eyes and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Oh really? I thought you'd go out with him." He laughed and I slapped.

"Never."

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes and looked at me as I put my forehead on my knees. "Are you okay with him dating her?" I felt him pat my back and I looked at the couple

"Do you want the truth?" I asked and he laughed.

"Well, duh. If I didn't then I wouldn't even ask. You can tell me anything you know that? You're like my little sister." Jackson smiled and I sighed.

"Yeah, well, I hate him being with her. I hate that they're together and I want to slap her." I admitted and Jackson gasped.

"Wow."

"I know and it's so sad. I never thought it would bother me so much that they're dating. She even implied that I was a lesbian! Ugh." I looked at Jackson and he stared at Oliver and Candace in the water.

"Why don't you tell him you hate her?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't care anymore. He can date whoever he wants, but it just bothers me you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Maybe you could do something to Candace that would make her break up with Oliver." Jackson chuckled and looked at me.

"You serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. Do whatever you want to do to break them up. It would be fun. I did it to one of my ex-girlfriends. I ended up with a black eye, but you're battling a girl. It shouldn't be that bad."

"Maybe, I don't know. I have to think about it. Thanks Jackson, you're great." I smiled and he nodded

"Sure, well, I should be going. Rico must be tired looking for me and I do need the cash." Jackson stood up and brushed his butt with his hands.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I said and watched him leave.

I stared off in the horizon as the sun started to set. It was getting late and we've been here for about three hours, well I've been here. Oliver and Candace were somewhere off in the beach, probably walking together, whereas I'm sitting here alone doing nothing.

"You look pretty bored."

I looked up and saw a freshly cleaned Oliver standing up next to me.

"Yeah, well I've been sitting here the whole day doing nothing. How would you feel?" I snapped my head.

"Sorry, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

I stood up and rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, if you cared then you would notice that Candace hates me." I said and he laughed.

"She said that you're awesome and that I was lucky to have you as a friend."

"Yeah right." I sighed and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" He asked and I looked back at him.

"I'm going home. You spend time with Candace." I shouted at him and stomped off.

Jackson's right. I have to do something about Candace, but what? What is big enough for me to do which would cause Oliver and Candace to break up?


	5. How To Get The Party Pumpin

I totally agree that everyone is out of character, but for right now I'm going to try to build up to that, I've never written a Hannah Montana fic, so here's sumer1994's first chapter!!! I hope you guys like it:

**Chapter 4 How To Get The Party Pumpin'**

"So did you get an invite?" Jamie asked me at Gym the next day.

"An invite to what?" Jamie stared at me while we ran laps around the gym's rim.

"Candace's Sweet Sixteen," Jamie paused, her breath short. I slowed down my pace so she could keep up. "I mean she spends so much time with Oliver... I would think you guys would be tight,"

"I'm not to 'fond' of Candace," I replied.

"Makes sense," She smirked.

"What makes sense?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh trust me, you know," Jamie said suggestively, before being interupted by an incredibly _annoying_ noise. Let's just call it, Candace.

"Jamie, girl, what's up?" She smiled, her lips glistening with lip gloss. "Lily," She sneered.

"Oh, we were just talking about how awesome your Sweet Sixteen is gonna be," Jamie giggled, what a suck-up.

"Well duh! You're both definitely coming. Did you know the show Super Sweet Sixteen asked me to be on it? I don't know if I'll do it-"

"You should totally do it! It would be way awesome, that show is so cool!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Really?" Candace slowed down to a walking pace, I kept jogging slowly, but stayed to the side of them. "I always thought it was stupid,"

"Oh totally, I mean, you're way to good for it!" In Miley's words this girl sure did flip-flop faster than a playboy model at a beach.

_Gag me._

"Ms. Jamison, Ms. Carlen, and Ms. Truscott! Give me an extra lap!" Mr. Golds bellowed.

Candace ran over to him and whined: "But Lily was standing in front of me, I couldn't move!"

Mr. Golds nodded, letting Jamie and Candace off the hook, and ordered me to run an extra lap in front of the class.

Candace smirked, but adverting my glance I stared at the wall before me. Ohh boy, is she gonna get it.

_Who knew the gym was this big?_

Miley had agreed to help me, the plan was in session. Candace's party was tonight, and after finally deciding she would "let" Super Sweet Sixteen film her and her party, her daddy rented out a whole five star hotel- including the club and rooms.

I had told Miley everything, and planned that she would have an idea. Of course being everyone's favorite popstar undercover, she had a bunch of schemes up her sleeve.

I arrived at Miley's house, and said a quick and short "Hello" to Jackson before running up the stairs.

"The safest way to do this..." Miley pulled a chair out for me, "is to give you the makeover, and get Ollie Trolly jealous, just like you!" She teased.

"Okay two things: get it through your thick head that I am not jealous! And two, I don't know about this Miles," I countered, "I mean... it is me,"

"Shut up, you're gorgeous, not let me work," I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the chair.

"Just don't like kill me," I amswered, as Miley took out a curler I felt the familiar sensation in my stomach, like when you get on a roller coaster for the first time.

"Oliver's going with Candace in her _limo_,"

"Her _limo_?" I questioned, as we got into Jackson's crappy car.

"Yep, her dad rented it, apparently she's also getting a car at the party, but she can't drive it there..." Miley closed the door behind her.

"Whoa," Jackson said, as he turned around and looked at me.

"Jackson, don't say anything!" Miley ordered at the same time I expressed:

"Does it look that bad?"

"You look hot," Jackson chuckled, as he pulled on his sunglasses, even thought the sun was already setting. "Oliver is one lucky dude,""Why is it always about Oliver?" I asked, even though I knew just like everyone else, this wasn't about Candace anymore. We drove the rest of the way in silence and finally upon arriving at the twenty story Hilton he smirked:

"See ya sis', babe, I'll be back to pick you up at 11:30, but only so I don't get grounded. I might be a little late, Cooper and I got some hot dates," He lifted his glasses and winked at me.

I cringed jokingly: "Yeah... hot, of course Jackson,"

Miley led the "new me" into the club, and showed the bouncer our invites.

"And the music that will forever mark the night is:" I smiled at Miley.

"Pumpin' Up the Party?" We asked at the same time, and giggled.

"How appropriate," Miley grinned.


	6. Unbelievable Dance

Thanks for the awesome reviews, this chapter is short, so after I wrote it I decided I would post it Thursday(Today is Tuesday) I wanted to give a special thanks to Valx3, lilerin91, ForbiddenxMelody, Smart Chocolate Chip Cookie, and of course AlwaysxAddicted.

Thanks a bundle!!! Here's your chapter:

**Chapter 5 Unbelievable Dance**

The party was crazy. Miley and I danced to the first few songs before we finally were spotted by some of the kids that actually go to our school. Apparently, Candace flew like a hundred people from New York. On my allowance, I couldn't even afford a bus ride to the next town.

"Whoa, is that Smiley and Lily?" I heard someone come up from behind the two of us.

"Hey Jake," Miley said flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes.

"That cannot be Lillian," He smiled at her.

"Excuse me, Lillian is like my great grandma," Jake rolled his eyes.

He changed the subject: "It's hard to go to parties, you know everyone chasing me-- not like you know about that Miley," I glanced at him. Jake was acting strange, stranger than normal. What was going on?

Miley's face portrayed a feeling of horror, and she rambled: "Of course not, I mean it's me, just Miley, just me, Miley, the girl with the funny name!"

I clamped a hand over her mouth: "Sorry Jake, we really need to go to the bathroom,"

Miley stared at me while we hid in the solitude of the large bathroom. "I think he knows,"

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"Where the moose are? Honestly Lily! I think Lola might have blown our cover!" She groaned.

"Are you blaming me? You know I would never do anything to blow your cover, I mean if I did, there wouldn't be a Miley to hang out with on weekends. There would be a Hannah who signed autographs and palled around with Amber and Ashley!"

"Lily you know I would never ditch you!" Miley exclaimed.

"Yeah," I bit my lip, "Let's go, this is my jam!"

We walked into the ballroom where My Happy Ending by Avril was blasting.

"Who names their kid Avril?" Miley joked as we danced together.

"Who names their kid Miley?" I mimicked.

A familiar scent, a familiar figure, and a familiar voice came over the music as it headed to us.

"Hey Miley, who's your-" He paused as I turned around: "Lily?"

I did admit I looked a little different. Instead of the one size too big shirts and sweatshirts or shrugs, I had borrowed one of "Hannah's" Shirts. It was a one-sleeved hot pink tank-top, and instead of skating shorts, or blue jeans, I was wearing a black see-through pair of leggings and black stiletto's. Oliver's eyes scanned my body, and I whacked his head. "Eyes up here donut!"

Oliver looked up at my made-up face without a tint of color in his cheeks, I noticed this quickly, realizing how _right_ it felt.

"Where's Candace?" I continued, looking at my pedicured feet.

He laughed: "Making the rounds," He paused before looking into my blue eyes.

"Would you like to dance with me while she's gone?" Miley raised her eyebrows knowingly, before Oliver stuttered: "Of... course- you c-can come too, just J-Jake m-might kill m-ee," I shook my head to myself. I thought he wanted to dance with _me_.

"You two go have fun," Miley strutted off to god knows where.

I chewed on my lip, bubble-gum flavored lip-gloss tickling my tongue. Oliver looked equally as nervous and I thought to myself: Wouldn't Candace care about this? But I shook my head, we're just friends, Oliver and I, anyway.

Oliver offered his hand to me as the song Stickwitu started playing.

He draped his hands around my waist, and I, on his shoulders. His hips and mine swayed at perfect rhythm with each other. And as the song continued I didn't even realize anything else was there. It was just us. Oliver pulled my body closer to his, and I rested my hand on his shoulder. It wasn't weird, and somehow it felt, one again, _natural_.

Suddenly I felt a hand rip me away from Oliver:

"Ollie how could you! How could you dance with, with this tramp! This whore! This- and on my birthday!" Candace shouted, everyone's attention turned to the three of us, the music stopped, my jaw dropped.

"Candace she's my best friend!" Oliver answered, "We were just dancing! Don't call her a tramp, don't call her anything, you don't even know her!"

The tears stung my eyes and unable to hold them in, I let them run down my face and my feet run out the door. How could such a good plan, such a good dance, such a sweet night turn so sour?

"I forbid you from seeing her!" Candace screamed at Oliver. Miley's eyes scanned the crowd and settled on the doorway where Lily ran out. She turned her attention back to Oliver who's mouth quivered for just a second, before he opened his mouth and replied.


	7. Better For The Both of Us

Super special thanks to everybody who reviewed. I'm glad you're liking it. Don't worry I'm not gonna end the story soon...

**Valx3- I'm trying to get everyone stay in character so I'm trying to get Lily to act a little more like she would. I liked ending it there, it gave me a feeling of coolness.**

**lilerin91- well thankyou. I know, I wonder too, what will be his reply? You won't find out from me... yet...**

**Spencer-Sweetie- I totally agree, maybe I'll have to bring Candace back out for that...**

**tempz- I Ü• your review.**

**IrockHarderthanYou- Normally I hate cliffhangers, but writing them gives me a sense of power! **☺

**ambulanceMURDER- Well thankyou, I try to make her more hobaggy each time! LoL.**

**hpgeek- thanks I think I'll post... how about that? **

**fire-panther24- thanks for the three reviews. I have that song on my iPod too and recently it's like the only song I'll listen to when I'm skate-boarding. My sister is starting to think I'm weirder than normal.**

Oh, and super special reviewers like tempz might have to wait to find out what Oliver said.

If I missed any reviews in chap. 5 as of 4/7/07(at like eight in the morning- wahhh!!!! Why aren't I asleep?) please tell me I'm super duper sorry.

Disclaimer: So I have this psychic friend who predicted the start of Hannah Montana. So we ran down to the patenting corporation, and we were just about to run inside when a kid with a lolly-pop tripped us, and Disney Channel beat us to the counter. So I chased the lolly-pop kid around, but I still don't have the rights.

**Chapter 6 Better For The Both of Us**

I didn't know where I was running. I just knew I had to run. My feet carried me to a spot on the beach and knees buckling, collapsed in the sand. The dust settled on my sweaty chilled skin and stuck. I pulled the stilettos off my feet. I rubbed the sole of my foot as I dug them into the sand.

As I rested my head on my legs, a thought came to mind, and it seemed to be the only answer.

_I was going to have to stay away from Oliver._

As much as the thought pained me, I knew I was the one in the wrong. No matter how much I hated Candace, I still knew that I was in the wrong. She was Oliver's girlfriend. I wasn't. If someone had ever done that to me, I would have been just as upset.

Then something horrific materialized in my thoughts. Not only had the whole school seen me, so would the whole nation, on Super Sweet Sixteen. I couldn't go home, and I sure as hell wasn't going to go to the party again. I curled up on the beach, I didn't know what I was going to do next. I didn't know many things.

But what I did know was this hadn't ended; that on Monday everyone at school would know; and that no matter what I did everyone would take Candace's side. Because even I knew that she was in the right.

_I knew that she was in the right, and I was in the wrong._

So I stayed there, alone in a small corner of the beach. A place where nobody came, nobody except me, me and Oliver. But I had to stop thinking about Oliver, if I didn't stop, I wouldn't be able to control myself.

I had to stop, I had to stop thinking about..._ him_... I had to stop thinking about Oliver. About how this was where we met in preschool. How he had saved me from the bullies. How he had shared his crayons with me in Kindergarten. How he had waited in the hospital with a Lily when I had my appendix taken out. How he stuck with me all the way through elementary school, and middle school, even when Miley came, and he became more popular. How he had made that promise to me this summer on my birthday. That we would always be friends, and how I had promised back.

Whispering to myself I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"I'm sorry I can't keep my promise Ollie," And I vowed that would be the last thing directed to him I would ever say. It was better for the both of us.

Oliver hadn't been able to believe his ears, he headed home late that night, long after the party was over. He headed straight to his house. He walked in to find his mom arms folded at the kitchen table. The phone in front of her.

"Where have you been?" She asked him. "I tried to call your cellphone, that is why you have one you know!"

"Sorry, I was busy,"

"You were busy? You are so irresponsible, not only did I have to worry about you- but know I have to comfort Mrs. Truscott,"

"I said I was sorry- wait, what's wrong with Mrs. Truscott. Is Lily okay?"

"I was hoping you'd have seen her,"

"No she left the party 4 hours ago- what's wrong?" Oliver questioned his mother worriedly.

"She never came back from the party Oliver," Mrs. Oken said solemnly. Trying to comfort her son.

Oliver grabbed his coat again and started to run out the door, in search of Lily.

"Oliver, you aren't going out, it's too late," His mother told him, "She'll be fine,"

Oliver looked at his mom, there would be no arguing with her, he walked upstairs and fell down on his bed. He folded his arms behind his head, and looked up at the ceiling.

Lily and him had decorated it a long time ago, and added to it as they grew older. The first pictures were of them as kids, Lily kissing Oliver at his fifth birthday, Oliver fussing over a scrape on her leg, after she fell while playing hopscotch. The next pictures were of them as elementary students and middle school students, all up to now.

He groaned out-loud, as the memory of their dance came back to him. It was so hot, so natural, so full of passion. Oliver had never experienced anything like it. It left him wanting more, it left him wanting_ her_.

But how things could change, she had disappeared. But she wasn't home. Where the hell was she? He needed to find her, he wanted her.

Suddenly his thought backtracked.

"Did I just admit that I love Lillian Truscott?" He asked himself. Before turning over, and screaming into his pillow.

Hoped you guys liked it! If you did please review!!! Reviews are a girls best friend!


	8. If Only

**Special thanks to these awesome peoples!!!**

**lilerin91- Thanks buddy! I think she might run in to him, sooner than later... wink wink.**

**hpgeek151- I wonder often too! Sometimes I find my self drifting off and thinking about what I will write next. Like, for example, yesterday my camarata(advanced chorus) teacher was like "Sarah?laugh laugh (to other people) What? She was totally spacing out!"**

**Spencer-Sweetie- Yes, and as a pacifist that was a little hard to admit. LoL.**

**tempz- Ah! luv it luv it luv it! Luv your reviews.**

**Valx3- I finally remembered how I knew your name!!! I love your story Drama, and The Psychic!!!! Please post more for Drama(and all your other stories!!!!) You are super incredible!!!!**

**fire-panther24- I hope you really don't hate me!!!! LoL back at ya.**

**Jul27xluvsxHM- I don't know, I'm really uncomfortable with sharing my writing with other people...**

**Chapter 7 If Only**

"If only,

If only,"

The woodpecker cries:

"The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies,"

Lillian couldn't figure out why that poem had come to mind, as she awakened and stretched. Maybe it was because of all the "if"s and "could have been"s running through her mind.

_She could have been with Oliver._

_If only it wasn't for that Candace._

_She could have been happy._

_If she hadn't danced with Oliver._

_She could have been carefree and happy._

_If only it wasn't for that feeling of coldness and emptiness._

_She could have been a lot of other, good things._

_If she and Oliver had gotten together._

_Or if she and Oliver did get together..._

Lily shook the thought from her head, and only then did she notice surroundings:

She was in a deserted part of the beach, it was empty, calm and quiet. The wind blew over her raw cold skin, and she was surronded by the never-ending piles of sand and the palm trees and brush. The tree branches were low, and hid the unknown sanctuary from the other beach-goers.

Horror sent tremors through her bones as she realized two things.

This was _her_ and Oliver's spot.

But it had been nothing without the second thought:

It was ten o'clock in the morning.

She was flustered, crying, and probably in the most trouble she'd ever been in her whole life.

She grabbed her bag, and black stiletto shoes before, running home... hoping, wishing, dreaming that her mother overlooked her absence.

She pulled the front door open, and lost all hope as she saw her mother's red porsche. Frowning she replaced her house key in her pink bag.

As she entered the room, she tiptoed up the stairs unaware of the four figures waiting at the kitchen table.

"Lillian?" The voice belonged to her father. And suddenly she feared him.

She retreated down the stairs, towards her mother, her father, Mrs. Oken, and...

She gasped at the forth figure:

_Oliver._


	9. Falling

**This chapter is really short, because I'm kind of in a writer's block, I promise to post again sometime this week though as well. This was really just a filler chapter**

**Special thanks to:**

**Julx27xluvsxHM- Thanks for reviewing!**

**HP-freak-RG-luva- You never know what Oliver will do, or why he does some things... oh well...**

**-Lily-Jackson-- Thanks!**

**actingtoast-Yeah, I have a problem with updating...**

**tempz- Sorry, this kind of took a while, maybe you'll be happier with the next chapter.**

**simplypink- Thanks for the review!**

**lilerin91- Sorry to disappoint you, maybe it'll be a great one next time- OMG! I just got such a great idea!!!**

**Valx3- Thanks, that is so nice.**

**fire-panther24- Well that's good, I'd be very upset if you hated me. LoL.**

**hermionefan199- Thanks, I just loved this story so much, I couldn't stand for it not to be finished. And this way I control how it goes, I wish this chapter was better it was more of a filler. **

**Spencer-Sweetie- If you thought that was short, you'll kill me for this one...**

**Chapter 8 Falling**

**Fall: Verb- **to drop or descend under the force of gravity, as to a lower place through loss or lack of support.

So she was falling. Falling into the depths of her own depression, into the darkness of her own nightmares. She didn't want to fall, she wanted to stop, to grab on to the nearest edge. But the edges weren't there, they had disappeared. And they were mocking the fact that she couldn't stop.

_Oliver._

_Oliver._

_It was Oliver._

_Her Oliver!_

What the hell was she thinking? No, no! He was not her Oliver. He was _Candace's _Oliver.

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and the tears well up in her eyes.

What was she supposed to do? She didn't know what to do... that was it. That was_ it_. She had _nothing_ to do, _nothing_ to fix this. But she wasn't gonna hurt Oliver in the process. Before she could even think she ran up the stairs, and disappeared into the sanctuary of her room. She locked the door, and wrapped herself with the blankets.

She never fell asleep, but she laid there for what seemed like forever. In a moment, time seemed to stand still, and Lily breathed in long shallow rapid breaths, watching the seconds tick away on her clock.

Then came the pounding on her door. "Lillian Rose!" She heard her father call. "Open this door, right now! Where were you last night?" His questions were fast, quick, and ferocious. Suddenly he calmed down, "Lillian? Are you okay?"

Lily whimpered into her pillow, before slowly standing up and unlocking the door.

The strong, tall figure made it's way towards her. "Lillian?"

She had always hated when people called her Lillian, but with her dad, right now, it was okay. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, and kissed the top of her head.

"Where were you last night?" He questioned.

"The beach, Daddy," She whispered quietly.

"What happened, Lily? You've _never_ done anything like that before,"

"I was tired, I accidentally fell asleep. How much trouble am I in?" Her voice shrank, until the point where she was barely audible.

"Well, you certainly in a lot of trouble, but as long as you aren't lying to me-"

"Daddy, I never lie to _you_!"

"I know, but, this is a big deal, do you know how upset you made your mother?" Her father sat down next to her on the bed.

"Very upset," Lily said in a melancholy voice.

"Oliver's here, and his mom. Do you want me to send him up, you won't have much of a chance to see him after today," Her father stood up.

"No!" She nearly shouted, before returning to the prior subject: "How long am I grounded for?"

Her father narrowed his eyebrows, "Since when do you not want to see Oliver?" Knowing better, he just answered her question. "I'm going to say two weeks, and that includes no skate-boarding-"

"But that's just cruel and unusual!" Lily exclaimed.

"Goodbye Lillian," He replied.

_Now what? _Lily questioned herself._ I'm grounded for two weeks, what could I possibly do for so long?_

Then a second thought came to her mind. _At least I have an excuse to stay away from Oliver._


	10. My Disease is Fear

**Hey buddies! Here's another chapter: Get this, only six more reviews until I have 50!!!!**

**Here's a little shout-out to some who contributed to last chapter's reviews! Whoot!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Julx27xluvsxHM- Thanks for reviewing! You should be very proud of me, because I am going away until Saturday and I updated twice just for you! LoL.**

**tempz- You are a super cool reviewer. Your reviews are so fun.**

**lilerin91- Great! I'm so glad!**

**Valx3- I'll come back to you...**

**Spencer-Sweetie- I hope you don't go blind, because I used to wear glasses... yuck... but now I have contacts. Yay me!**

**Valx3- OMG, where should I start, thanks for that review, it totally made my day. You know how I love your stories (And all you other reviewers totally need to check them out) so reading that you liked my writing was totally sweet. Hope you like this chapter.**

**I hope you all like this chapter. You knower what? I thinker I willer adder 'er' to all the verbs I writer.**

**Fun! I hoper you all liker this chapter, it's a littler longer! Yayer me!**

**LoLer.**

**Chapter 9 My Disease is Fear**

It had been nearly two weeks since Lily had started her grounding. And even at school she managed to avoid Oliver, by doing things like making up homework, she didn't feel the need to turn in earlier that year, or helping clean up the classroom, even though the mess was never hers. Lily was getting good at disappearing from the eyes of the people around her.

But she still heard the whispering at school. She was the whore now, she was the girl that messed with another girl's boyfriend. She was the girl she had promised herself she would never become.

And no matter what, she still avoided Oliver. If he had to walk by her locker on the way to class, she hid in the bathroom until the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the period. Then she would go to her locker and get her belongings.

_But it was worth it, as long as she kept her promise to herself. Right? _

And that was why she not only avoided Oliver, but avoided Miley. Miley was there, Miley saw everything, but she didn't need to know how much Lily was hurting.

It was Friday, and the sun was hidden behind the rain clouds. The day dragged on and on until finally the bell rang. She hadn't realized that tonight was the final day of her imprisonment. That was until she saw that oh-so-familiar face.

"Lily!" It called her name, her knees buckled, and Lily felt as if a hundred needles punctured her skin, sending chills all over her body. She tried to ignore him, and if she had walked just a little bit faster, maybe he wouldn't have caught up with her.

_Dammit! Why hadn't she walked faster?_

But Lily already knew. She knew the feeling of falling, falling so fast that the only chance you have is to be caught by someone else. She knew the feeling of failing, failing so terribly that even you wanted to hide from yourself.

Lily knew the growing feeling of _love_, that she had around Oliver. And the way it seemed, that as she fell the wind was slowly suffocating her, and she was steering herself away from her knight in shining armor. She was steering herself right into the ground.

_But why? Why?_ She often questioned herself.

It was that four letter word. The four letter feeling, that everyone was scared of; and right now, it had chose her to haunt.

Fear, was taking over her body, starting with her feet and storming it's way through her veins, and to her throbbing heart. It was like a disease. It was like ASL, slowly conquering her body, bit by bit, piece by piece. Her muscles would weaken, and her will to go on would subside, and soon she'd be the wallflower, no matter where she went.

Fear was terminal.

So Oliver had caught up with her, and touched her arm in a friendly gesture.

The fear took over her feet first, and she found them useless.

"Lily? Are you alright, we haven't talked recently," His voice rang in her ears.

But then it was her legs, all the way up to her thighs. And turning her body away from him soon became nothing but an impossible idea.

"Lils? You aren't still upset about Candace's birthday?"

The fear slithered it's way up her stomach and to her arms. No longer could she push him away from her, or shake his warm hand from her skin.

"No one even cares about it anymore. It's all in the past Lils," Her name seemed to slip off his tongue in a carefree way.

But still the fear took her over. It was in it's final stages, attacking her lungs, her heart, her brain. Her mouth could no longer form words, and she prayed for a miracle, for anything.

"Lily? Are you ignoring me?" Oliver asked his eyebrows furrowed. And then it came: like a bolt of lightning from the heavens.

"Lily!" The horn to her mom's car was heard from the parking-lot.

Lillian turned to Oliver and muttered, "I have to go,"

Lily had never been so happy that her mom showed up at her school.


	11. Cinderella Story Scene

**Hey! Don't worry, this is not the last chapter, I'm thinking there could be a few more... no I'm not, I have an idea now, so there will be a few more. But this chapter is good, no great. I've warned you- I think I rushed it all a little to much**

**I have 55 reviews! Yay me!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Julx27xluvsxHM- I'm not entirely sure, but I do think that's the point.**

**WoW, it took me forever last night to remember how entire was spelled, when I was typing this chapter. I'm tireddddd, late nights and early mornings do not work for me!**

**-Lily-Jackson-- Thanks, that's nice. But I'm not sure this qualifies as soon.**

**lilerin91- I feel like I did something right... not that I did, but I'm updating? I don't know, my thoughts are kind of jumbled, like they're in a bottle. ANYONE ELSE SEE BLADES OF GLORY? HAHAHA IT WAS FUNNY!!!!!**

**Sidhe-Anonaly- Looky here! A new reviewer, YaY!!!! If I had an office chair I would spin in circles!!! LoL. Glad you like it. It's weird in my other story I write really loooonnnggg chapters, so when they aren't loooooonnnnggg they turn out really short. (**

**simplypink- Well thankyou, I like being bloody brilliant. It makes **_**my**_** day. Glad you liked it!**

**fire-panther24- I think you'll find out in this chapter... hMmM... but I could be wrong, who knows?**

**Spencer-Sweetie- You're lucky too. I spared you from being blind. Well I'm updating, this should leave you with very little suspense, until the next chapter. Muhahaha.**

**Valx3- I hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review too! I'm glad you think this story is "amazing".**

**Yawn Ya'll better read this chapter, I don't know if it's very good, and I don't feel like rereading it, again. SO you can all do that for me. Tell me if you like it.**

**I stayed up 'till twelve last night writing this, and mind you I had pulled an all-nighter the evening before. Then I woke up at seven fifteen. AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I know, I have this thing that starts with an 'L' so I don't sleep very well, and end up lying in bed until like 11 sometimes, but my disease was being mean, again.**

**Yawn I hope you like it:**

**Chapter 10 Cinderella Story Scene**

If girls were meant to be weaker, how come they faced the most challenges? There was pressure to be skinny, to be pretty, to have kissed a boy by the maximum age of 14... guys didn't have to deal with that, did they?

Lily didn't know, and really didn't care. In her mind, she was so done with boys. She didn't feel the pressure to go out with a guy anymore, and as she listened to one of her favorite stars, Avril Lavigne, she couldn't help but laugh at the irony of her words.

Even the celebrities fell under the hand of society.

But _not_ Lily. Lily was strong, and she wasn't going to fall under the power of another person as long as she lived, _not_ again.

_Pop! Pop! Clink! Clink!_

The pebbles drilled against Lily's window. She turned away from them, pulling up her old aim account she hadn't used for two years. She remembered the hustle and bustle of the chat rooms she and her friends had become so caught up in. But that was years ago. And no one was logged on any longer, or maybe they had new accounts. I mean really, why dwell in the past?

_I'm having a hard time grasping this concept, aren't I? _Lily thought to herself, and closed the aim screen.

_Pop! Pop! Clink! Clink! Pop! Pop! Clink! Clink! Pop! Pop! Clink! Clink!_

Lily rolled her blue eyes, before opening her window, and stepping on to the balcony. She tried to turn, and as her eyes focused on the brunette before her, she suddenly froze.

"Dammit, not this again!" She whispered to herself.

"Lily," He had climbed up the ladder, he was _right_ in front of her.

Her lips tingled with the feeling of suddenly needing to be kissed. Her body ached, wishing to be hugged. And her cheeks quivered, wanting to be touched.

It took all her will power to not kiss him.

"Nobody cares about this but you-" Oliver started.

"What about Candace?"

"Who cares about Candace?"

"The entire school population!" Lily shouted at him. How dare he come to _her_ house, and automatically know what _she_ was thinking about. This was way too Cinderella for her, and if it this hadn't been happening to her, she would have laughed.

"When has that mattered to you before?" He questioned her.

"It always has, you just never noticed-"

"Bull," It was his turn to interrupt her. "I know everything about you,"

"No you don't, you think you're all high and mighty though, because you have the bitchiest, hottest girl in school, don't you? That's what's bull,"

"You're favorite color is blue-"

"Everyone knows that,"

"You're a size seven and a half in shoes,"

"I'll bring you along the next time I go shopping."

"When you think, you bite you lower lip," Lily opened her mouth, but he continued.

"In seventh grade, your mom went to the hospital, and you cut yourself on a broken pottery shard,"

"Everyone knows about my scar-"

"You _threw_ the pot on the wall..."

"So?"_ So? He knew a lot about me... who cares?_ Lily cared, and she had nothing to say.

"You never like any of my girlfriends because you don't think they're good enough for me,"

"I was looking out for you," Lily paused, and bit her lip: "If you just came here to insult me, or correct me-- I suggest you just leave,"

His brown eyes stared at her, as she tried to turn around. Before she was caught by his words.

"And you were right, they never were."

"A little arrogant, aren't we?

"Dammit Lily, won't you just shut up, and let me kiss you?" She stopped, her jaw dropped, and the words she had begun to say were caught in her throat.

The impact of his lips on her's sent fireworks into her head. Her stomach flipped, and her legs buckled. If it wasn't for his strong, warm arms around her waist, she would have collapsed. Her thoughts were jumbled and crazy:

_You shouldn't be kissing him._

_Is this what love is supposed to feel like?_

_He has a girlfriend._

_How did he know I threw that glass against the wall?_

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her spinning head, and finally reacted to him. Her hands felt the air, and tangled in his dark hair. Before she was completely aware of the lightning surging through her veins.

His tongue was hot against her swollen lips, and she opened her mouth upon his touch. The kiss could only last so long though, and they both pulled away, completely breathless.

"Oliver?" She whispered. "What about Candace?"

The long awaited answer seemed to take forever to come from his lips. But it came, and she watched as he formed his words.

"I tried to tell you," He replied, "I broke up with her two weeks ago,"


	12. My Lily Pad

**Here's another chapter! But it's not the end! Don't you dare leave me!**

**Disclaimer: One day I walked down the street, and I met this man who asked me how much money I had. I told him I had seven dollars and fifty cents. And he told me to give it to him, so avoiding a bad situation, I gave him my money. However, I lied, and I really had seven dollars and seventy five cents. This is why God punished me, and I no longer own the rights to Hannah Montana. But don't pity me, I was a bad girl! (**

**I'm tired, and wrote this because I was bored. Plus, Gilmore Girls is starting in seven minutes. So now I will just sum up my thanks to my reviewers. **

**I love Carrie Underwood!!! **

**Because I dug my key into the side of his pretty little-**

**Okay I know you all want me to stop now...**

**Thankyou for the reviews!**

**Here you go:**

**Chapter 11 My Lily Pad**

I'd never been so happy. No, I wasn't just happy anymore, I was ecstatic! It felt as if I'd started taking meth. But in a happier, prettier way. I could do anything.

After all, I had kissed Oliver. I reminded myself over and over again in my head, sometimes even out-loud.

Right now was one of those moments. It was Sunday afternoon, nearly two days after_ it _had happened. I grinned at the memory, of my hands in his hair, and his arms around my waist.

Ollie was a gentleman, and left after he kissed me. Oh, how I wished he had stayed!

But Oliver knew, I wasn't as much as a lady as Miley was.

Screw Catholicism, if the opportunity comes around, why not have a good screw?

Maybe it was the hormones thinking for me. But I was too happy to even think about the fact I was being a pervert.

_Oh well._

Then the thought came back:

_I had kissed Oliver. _

"I kissed Oliver!" I screamed, jumping onto my bed and collapsing with my cell-phone. My finger trailed automatically to number 1 speed-dial. I had to tell Miley, after all, she was my best friend. I brought the antenna to my lip. And pondered the idea:

_She did wait to tell me about "Hannah"-- I guess she could wait until tomorrow..._

I smiled to myself, that is, of course, until I heard those footsteps on the stairs.

"Lily Pad?" My dad's voice entered the room, followed by him.

_Opps!_

I have to start being quieter! "Yeah Daddy?" I grinned innocently.

"What did you just scream loud enough for the whole block to hear?"

"I kissed Oliver?" I replied in a small voice. I prepared myself for the worst. Daddy had never liked _boys..._

"Good, it's about time!"

"What the-"

He might of been cool about Ollie, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna listen to me curse. "Lillian, I'm not that cool," I smiled, wrinkling my nose. Oh god! I love him so god damn much!

Before I could reply, he spoke once more and left the room, "Now try to quiet down,"

"Yes, Daddy!" I shouted at his retreating figure. I pursed my lips, before shouting again at the top of my lungs: "I kissed Oliver Oken!!!!"

"Yeah and I'll slap you silly if you don't shut your mouth! It's twelve a.m.! Go to bed!"

"Goodnight, Daddy!" I giggled, before pulling the blankets up to my chin.

I heard him sigh, from the hallway, and I knew he was wondering how I could have grown up so fast. "Goodnight, my Lily Pad."

My dad woke me up at 6:00, like always, and I laid in bed until 6:30, like usual. My mom was working the night shift, once again, and like normal it would turn into the day shift.

Everything was the same at the Truscott house... except for the fact I wasn't a lip-virgin anymore.

Of course though, I was filled with a new energy, one, I hadn't had before I had "run" to "second base" with Oliver; one that I hadn't had before I knew about Candace; one I hadn't even had before I knew my mom was sick.

_Sick._

It sounded like a curse to me...

_How do you tell someone they're going to die? And then how do you tell them, that the treatment was too expensive for them to afford?_

I didn't know, I didn't want to know, but somehow the doctors did it. I had offered my savings to the family. I told them I could babysit the Jerry boys, no matter how many times the grabbed my ass, and how little it paid. I said we could get through it.

But Mom didn't.

And she continued to work with the same people who had diagnosed her. The people who told her she had the rare, and terminal, pancreatic cancer...

And as she worked, sometimes I heard my dad cry at night, asking why this would happen to such a wonderful person. Sometimes, I wondered that myself...

But even this seemed miniscule to the fact that I had kissed Oliver. In fact, for the first time in the past year, it wasn't even in my mind. And it isn't right now. It's in yours.

I had finished dressing, while you sat there and thought to yourself. I had turned off the radio in my room, wishing I knew my horoscope. I pulled my bag from my chair, and jumped into my dad's awaiting Volvo.

He dropped me off at school, just as the warning bell rang. I ran into homeroom, with thirty seconds to spare.

"Here!" I slid into my seat.

Mr. Corelli frowned at me, but marked me present. Miley peered at me from her seat.

"Okay... Principle Fisher would like to inform you, that due to a robbery we will no longer be having Fish Sticks for lunch-"

"Can this day get any better?" I questioned out-loud, earning the glances of my classmates.

"Well, Ms. Truscott, it's good to hear your enthusiasm..." He said, before frowning, and continuing: "And Ms. Gardner wants to tell you Intermurals will be dodge-ball today, okay... that's it."

"Yes!" I whispered. Okay so I was a little... over the top... but you would be too if you kissed Oliver Oken... but you didn't so, Ha!

"Why are you happier than a horse buried in hay?" Miley approached me.

"Oh... no reason," I looked over at Oliver who raised his eyebrows at me. I giggled in response, and Oliver smirked at me. The bell rang, and everyone headed in different directions.

"What's going on between you and Oliver? For the last half of the month you haven't been talking to either of us, and now you're Ms.-"

"Happy Go-Lucky?" I offered assistance.

"Lils... come on! It's killing me!!!" Miley shouted.

I leaned towards her ear, before smiling: "I kissed Oliver,"

"It's about time!" Miley shouted, drawing the attention of the other students in the hall way. "I knew you liked him,"

I bit my bottom lip. "Fine, Smiley, you win."


	13. Slip

**You need to love me, two posts in two days. Holly cow! I'm on a roll.**

**Disclaimer: My sister bought me a really cute headband when she went to New York. But she couldn't find the rights for Hannah Montana. Oh well...**

**I wish it was Tuesday already, or Friday... but it's Thursday. Yuck. Why?**

**Tuesday**

**Gilmore Girls- I think Logan's going to propose to Rory!!! ) But she didn't get the fellowship!!! ( It was probably some super genius asian dude...**

**House- Oh! I love the whole Cameron/Chase thing going on! Awww... Cameron doesn't like flowers! LoL.**

**Thanks for the reviews, here's your chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 13Slip**

Oliver didn't bring the kiss up all day. It was killing me. I knew, he knew, that it was eating me away. But he didn't say anything. I wished he would get the nerves to just tell me already.

"Ms. Truscott?" Ms. Dodd questioned me. "What was the date Lindbergh flew across the Atlantic?"

"Uhh..." I looked around the classroom. I chose the first date I saw. April 25, 2007... opps?" I trailed off, hearing the laughter from many students in the class, I dropped my head.

"Yeah, I advise you pay attention to the lesson Lillian. Even if it's last period-" The bell rang and much to Ms. Dodd's displeasure the class got up and left, even as she shouted: "I did not dismiss you!"

Opening my locker, I chatted with Miley happily. But secretly I was thinking about why Oliver hadn't done anything about _the kiss_.

"I have a press meeting tonight... I'm so sorry, I had to cancel our plans!" Miley frowned sympathetically.

"It's okay Miles, I understand."

Miley hugged me happily and ran off in a different direction, to the school office, for pick-up.

I walked to the bus, and I wondered how I could lose such a good feeling so fast. No longer, did that haunting thought of my Mom take up no place of my head, it was at the back, gnawing at every other thought I had.

By the time I was home, I found Oliver in his driveway next-door, experimenting with his skateboard.

That was it, if he was gonna ignore me, I would make the move. I guess he wasn't man enough to do it. I stomped over into his yard.

"Lily?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it's me! The girl you were kissing on Friday, remember?" I asked sarcastically. Oliver's head dropped, and for some reason I knew that he had been avoiding this conversation.

"I'm sorry Lil, but it's not big deal-"

"For you maybe-" I tried to get out.

"Lily, I've kissed a lot of girls..." He trailed off, not knowing which words to form next. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and the terrified thought, I had pushed to the back of my head, came flashing again like a neon sign.

"So I'm just another girl Smokin' Oken kissed, just another name to add to your list, huh?" I felt the tears well-up in my eyes, I prayed I would be strong enough to hold them back.

"Lily that's not what I meant-" He tried to convince me.

"Well what other way could you mean it? Because when you say I'm just another girl, I can't interpret anything from that, other than that you think I'm trash."

"Will you stop interrupting me? That's not what I meant, what I need to tell you is-"

"Oliver, that's exactly what you mean. Unless we're talking in code, are we? Are we-" I couldn't believe what was going on. That was all I could get out before his lips crashed on to mine. And sadly, I kissed back. All my walls were being teared down, all the walls I'd spent my whole life building up. And it was all because of Oliver. A few seconds later, we pulled away; and I knew neither of us could believe we had just done that... _again. _

"Oliver..." I tried to start.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"I... I don't know."

"Well, I don't know either..."

"What do you mean _you_ don't know! You're the one that kissed me!" How stupid could this boy get?

"You're the one that kissed back!"

"Yeah... well you're the one that kept kissing!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It makes perfect sense!" So it didn't really make sense, but oh well.

"No it doesn't, plus, I'm the one who ended it!" Oliver eyes flared.

"No way! I ended it!" I yelled at him, but once again his lips were on mine. His arms went to my waist, and my arms coiled around his neck. This time I wouldn't pull away, and he knew that. It lasted longer than the previous kiss, until he pulled away again.

"I can't do this to you, You're so vulnerable, it's wrong,""I'm not vulnerable!" I argued back. Biting my lip I randomly questioned him: "...Do you like me?"

"Do you like me?" He asked right back.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second!"

"So what?" I looked at him, straight in his... deep, chocolate eyes. _Oh god Lily! You're fighting remember! Get control of yourself._

"First is the worst, second is the best," He concluded.

"You're so immature, why do you always have to do this?"

"Do what?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Ughh... you're so difficult, Oliver!"

"Well so are you, Lillian!" And you know what? You probably are gonna want to kill me for this... I kissed him again. I dug my fingers into his thick hair, and pushed his head down to my lips. I stood on my tip-toes to meet his lips. The kiss lasted even longer, but when I felt his tongue tickle my bottom lip, my mind snapped back to reality.

"I can't do this," I whispered to him. Putting my hands on his chest, I let myself push him away.

"What the hell, Lillian?" Oliver exclaimed.

"I don't want to be a rebound girl!"

"So you do like me," I honestly couldn't believe the thought process of this boy._ Grrr... yes I did just growl, thankyou very much._

"I never said that,"

"You don't like me?"

"I didn't say that either Oliver!" I groaned.

"What other option is there?"

"What I'm saying is that, I'm not gonna be the girl in between two other girls. You just broke up with Candace, for god knows what, and I don't want to go through that pain, just because you really never wanted to date me, and were just looking for a way to pass the time."

"But Lil-"

"Oliver, no one gets over someone in two weeks, not even Smokin' Oken," I scoffed.

"Lily I like you, okay? You'd never be a rebound girl! Can you just answer me now? Do you like me, or are you the one just wanting to pass the time?"

"If I didn't like you I wouldn't have gave you my first kiss. So yeah, I've liked you for a long time- and you would've noticed, if you weren't such a donut!"

"Wait, that was your first kiss?" Oliver smiled, but suddenly stopped as he saw my glare. "How long?" He whispered to me.

"How long, what?

"Have you like me?"

"Two years," I mumbled under my breath.

"Two years? God Lily, why didn't you tell me ages ago?" His eyes softened.

"Because I didn't want to get hurt. I admit it! I, Lillian Truscott were afraid! Okay? I was afraid that you would break my heart, and I'm still wondering!" I'd never told anyone that. Not even Miley. I was never afraid of anything, it must of surprised Oliver.

"I would never hurt you Lils, you know that!"

"No, I don't Oliver! You already have! You just watched as Candace called me all those names, if you really did like me you would have done something-"

"I did do something! She told me it was either you or her, so I said it was you Lily! You're my best friend."

"Well I want to be more," I said, not even in the smallest way audible.

"What are you saying?" Oliver questioned.

"I was saying, maybe I want to be more than just friends! That maybe... I love you!" That was when I ran. The words registered in my head, and I ran. I know, I know, you're probably really angry that I didn't stick around to see Oliver's reaction, because, trust me, part of me wanted to too. But the rest of me was screaming:

_Did Lily Truscott just say she loved Oliver?_

I guess some things just... _slip._


	14. You Inconsiderate Jerk!

**Okay, this is gonna be really short. But don't kill me! I didn't have time to write anymore, and I really needed to get this up... I felt guilty. **

**So here are the first few things I would like to tell you, AND YOU BETTER READ THIS! **

**1. When you review, everyone has to post one question to ask the characters, like for example you might write:**

**Lily- What's your favorite color?**

**or, something much more interesting like:**

**Oliver- Do you plan on marrying Lily?**

**I need these for the last chapter, which I think will be either 16 or 17. I'm not sure yet.**

**2. I will be writing a sequel. And I have ideas, so I hope all you buddies of mine will read it. **

**3. Right now I am feeling the pressure of finals... dun dun dun! As a straight A student my life is getting a little out of control-**

**-My parents pressure me to be "perfect" because my sister has already ruined her life, and she's only in the sixth grade. She has the rep. of being slutty, she got caught cheating on a test, she hasn't turned any of her homework in nearly all year. But still she doesn't get in trouble because she's the "star" of her soccer team. **

**-I'm feeling the misery of being single, as I majorly crush on this guy, and wonder how the hell I still haven't had my first kiss, and am already 13. **

**-I'm playing matchmaker with two of my buds, who live in Texas, Gabbi and Andy. Andy's a sexy boy, one of the most popular guys in the school. While Gabbi and I were always the average girls: the one's no one singles out, but don't worship either. BUT when I moved to CT, things got harder, even if it was nearly ten years ago. As Gabbi and Andy are madly in love with each other terrible things are happening:**

**Last year Gabbi was hit by a truck, because Andy, a freshman, almost sophomore, turned down a girl named Chelsea, who paid a man to drive into Gabbi. It was hard, Gabbi got amnesia, and I flew up there to help her. On the way back I got into a fist fight in the air port. Someone called security, but it was Chelsea's fault. If her damn plan hadn't have been delayed, it wouldn't have happened.**

**So trying my final attempt out of hundreds of failed ones, I'm playing the green card. Dating Andy, we've set up a public place, a time, so everyone will know. My only fear, Gabbi might not talk to me. And I'm only there for three weeks.**

**My life is coming to a hard bump. And I need you all to understand, posting is hard. I'll try to post, but they might become infrequent, or the chaps. might be short. Don't worry, summer will come in eight weeks, and I'll right ya'll a big fat juicy chapter. LoL.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here is your chap:**

**Chapter 14You Inconsiderate Jerk**

"Ollie? What's going on between you and Lils? I mean seriously, you talk to each other, than you don't, then you do, then you don't! My heads spinning faster than a plastic dreidel!" Miley asked Oliver, waiting for him to walk with her to homeroom, at his locker.

"Nothing," Oliver grumbled.

"Lily told me you kissed her,"

"Oh... it was nothing," Why the fuck did Lily leave? He had a reply. Sure she had shocked him at first... but still, he knew he loved her. He'd always loved her, but it was different, ever since Miley had told them they would be the perfect couple. Lily had disagreed, why would she change her mind now? She didn't love him, that was the only answer he could come up with.

"Ollie!" Miley hissed at him. "You... you inconsiderate jerk! How could you even say that!"

"Things change," He mumbled, closing his locker.

"Not in two days!" She shouted, grabbing his arm, and dragging him into an empty classroom. She shut the door.

She sighed, how angry this boy could make him! "Lily came to my house the other day, crying Oliver. Lily _never_ cries. And you want to know something? She was crying over you Oliver! You, Oliver Oken, made Lily Truscott cry. How? I don't know, I guess it's like Jake and me. I'm not getting through to you, you have that dammed donut look on your face again! Here, let me put it in the simplest of words: She. Loves. You. You got it? She god damn loves you, Oliver!" Miley shook her head at him, brown curls flying in all directions.

Miley strutted toward the door, she stopped, her hand on the door knob: "We're gonna be late for homeroom,"

As Oliver and Miley entered the classroom, side by side, Lily had still not arrived. Miley shrugged it off, and both her and Oliver walked over to the group of four familiar desks. Jake pulled Miley onto his lap, and Oliver frowned. Oh how he was wanting to hold someone so badly, he was wanting to have someone look at him the way Miley did Jake, he wanted to be able to play with someone's hair, and make someone laugh, but most of all he just wanted Lily.

Where was she? He questioned himself. He needed to know, he _wanted_ to know. I guess would be the correct term. But Lily wasn't here, and it's not like he could leave homeroom and search for her. So his heart argued with his mind, debating what to do. Siding with his head, he turned his attention to the jabbering Jake and Miley.

"Everyone knows Just Like Heaven was better than Zombie High the Movie!"

"No it's not!" Jake argued back. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Jake, you're only saying that because you were in the movie, and you know that it made no sense! I mean seriously, why would a bunch of zombies try to steal flowers from a pregnant woman. That was a screwed plot-line." Oliver smirked.

"Yeah, well you know, what it had awesome acting!" Jake joked.

"Yeah it did," Miley giggled. Jake rest a hand on her stomach, and tickled her sides. Miley swatted his arm away and Oliver sighed.

_Was it so bad to want that? Was it so bad to want something, and actually, for once get it?_

Suddenly, Oliver noticed the sweet voice that was singing quietly beside him.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you--_

But as quickly as he heard it, as he turned his head, the words stopped flowing from the girl's mouth.

_Lily._

Her blue eyes met his brown eyes.


	15. Perfect

**Well, many of you asked what the song in the last chapter was called. The song is another one by Avril Lavigne, from the same CD as Girlfriend, The Best Damn Thing. The song was called When You're Gone.**

**Disclaimer: One day I was playing hop-scotch with my Guinea Pig, Princess. When all of the sudden, Princess started talking to me. Actually, not talking, rapping! Amazed I ran into my house to tell my mom, confused and upset, my Mother told her friend, a physiologist. After going to see a doctor, and being diagnosed with IIS, or Incredibly Insane Syndrome, Disney Channel told me I was no longer able to hold the rights of Hannah Montana.**

**At least I still have Princess...**

**This is the second to last chapter!!!! Ohh, Then sequel!!!! Yay! I hope you all check out my other fic. Window Wishing; It's Loliver of course.**

**Here is your chap:**

**Chapter 15 Perfect**

"Lily?" Oliver tapped Lily's shoulder. "I think we need to talk,"

Lily turned her head away from him, letting her blonde locks fall over her face. Further hiding herself from him.

"Lils, you can't just faze me out!" Oliver hissed at her.

"I can do whatever I want, Oliver Oken!" She shouted right back. Dramatically causing a scene, as she stomped out of the homeroom. Mr. Corelli stared at her empty desk, before continuing with his long list of announcements.

"Mr. Corelli! I need to use the bathroom!" Oliver said, getting up, and running out of the classroom without a reply.

"Well, if anyone else is planning on leaving, why don't you just go?" The teacher said angry, he threw his papers on his desk.

Suddenly, as quickly as the words had come out of his mouth, the entire class was at their feet, walking out the door.

Miley and Jake, among the throng of people, exited the room.

Oliver found Lily, at the other side of the school campus, sitting on an old broken fountain. He stopped at the entrance to the over-grown garden, and stared at the blonde before him. He fought the urge to go and wipe the tears from her cheeks.

_How come I'm always the one who makes her cry?_

If Oliver had been smarter, he would know that Lily was strong. And he did. But he would also know, that strong girls like Lily, would only be brought to tears by the ones they loved. And Oliver was the one Lily loved.

_If only she knew I loved her back._

Unable to take the over-bearing pain, of watching Lily suffer because of him, he approached her slowly; like a little boy playing outside, being sure not to spook a bird.

Oliver sat down beside her, and pushed a lock of Lily's blonde hair from her tear-stained face.

"Lily?" He whispered to her. "We need to talk,"

"I know," Lily whispered. "I just don't want to..."

"Lily, what you said to me, that night-"

"I'm trying to forget."

"Don't," Oliver said to her, caressing her cheek. "You told me you loved me... being told by someone they love you, it comes as a shock, you have to understand!"

"Understand what Oliver? That I made a fool of myself? That I put our friendship in jeopardy, just so I could express my little feelings?"

"Lily, you didn't put our friendship in jeopardy! I'll always be friends with you, no matter what. We're tight."

"But you still don't love me!" She cried. "I want someone to hold me, I want someone to kiss me, and tell me that they'll always be there. I want someone to stand with me at my mother's funeral. I want someone to love me, and as much as I love you... you don't love me back, so you know what, I guess that's what doesn't matter." Lily shook her head, and turned her gaze to her hands, folded, and resting in her lap.

"Lily! So many people in this world love you, don't you understand that? You have Miley, Mr. Stewart, Jackson, Jake, your Dad, you have so many people that love you! You have me Lily!"

"God damn it, Oliver! I don't have you! I'll never have you, because you don't love me! It's that simple!" Lily trembled, the sobs escaping her in violent spasms.

"Lily, I love you. Won't you just let me finish!" Oliver gripped her chin, and turned her face towards his. Her eyes were full of confusion. "Yes, I love you! And I'm not just saying that! I love the way your hair shines, the way you walk, the way you know the answers to any pop-trivia question anyone could ask you. You're my best friend, you always have been, but you know what? You're not the only one who wants us to be more. I want it too."

Lily stared at the boy in front of her, no the man. The man he had grown up to be. The man she wanted to be held by. He was Oliver, he was her wings. Lily stared at him, how could he possibly hide it so well? Especially compared to her, she felt herself melt; and every time she looked at him again, she fell in love all over again.

"Wha... what did you say?" Lily repeated.

"I love you Lily, and... I want to be with you. Forever."

"What does that mean?" Lily asked.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you?"

Lily pretended to think about it, "Hmm... I'll have to say... yes." Oliver smiled at her before she continued: "D'ya think I'll be better than Candace?"

Oliver pretended to gag, but turned his direction to Lily, as he hear her soft voice ring out:

"Well then," Lily giggled.

"'Well then,' what?"

"Kiss me,"

"I'll be happy to oblige," Oliver joked, before taking Lily's lips, and bringing them to his.

As the lightning struck their bodies, at full force, their wasn't a doubt in the world, they were meant to be.

"Compared to you, Candace definitely wasn't much of a girlfriend."

Lily smiled, everything was so... _perfect_.


	16. Questions, Questions Are SO Fun!

**Welcome! To my super duper chapter of questioness! These questions were submitted by all of you! Woo!!!! But I recommend you read it because it clears some things up, and tells you a little about the sequel. Which will come out possibly this Saturday, maybe sooner, maybe later. But I will shoot for Saturday.**

**Disclaimer: Because I do not own Hannah Montana and I was tired of always having to put a disclaimer in, I just borrowed the characters from my story to talk to. And yes, rumble, rumble, we do have two very... interesting guests!**

**Here to introduce you all is, Ms. Sarahbella, a.k.a Sumer1994. A little thanks to our sponsor, ****Window Wishing****: Come read, and be **_**happy. **_**No you gutter-brains not not **_**high, happy. **_** And yes there is a difference. **

**Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the last known post, as of right now, of GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sarah: Hey, we have four very special kids, here to answer some of your questions. Yay! It's Miley, Oliver, Lily, and Jake. So the first is for Oliver. When did you first realize you loved Lilly? lilerin91 wants to know.

Miley: I don't get why Jake and I are here.

Sarah: You make it more interesting, so shut up. And if you behave Smiley maybe I'll write you a bigger part in the sequel.

Jake: I agree with Miley, why the heck are we working for you? I mean seriously, I haven't kissed my girl in like four weeks or something like that.

Sarah: If you both stop complaining, I'll give you some action Plus you like to work for me because you both know Lily and Ollie are perfect together, I mean who wants to see Oliver and Miley together or Jake and Lily?

Oliver: I don't know... who?

Sarah: Grrr...

Jake: Did you just growl?

Lily: Yeah she did, do you have a problem with people that growl?

Jake: No.

Sarah: Good. Back to the question, Oliver?

Oliver: Well, I think it was when we were pretty young, I mean, we have known each other forever. But if I had to pinpoint it, I would have to say when we started seventh grade, and Lily won that skating competition. Girls that can play sports are very sexy.

Miley: Well excuse me! It's not like I don't try!

Lily: We know Miles... your just a teeny bit athletically challenged.

Jake: Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that...

Miley: Thanks- wait! I'm not athletically challenged!

Sarah: Moving on... next question for Lily, it's from starcrossed.emma: I know that you're kinda upset with Oliver and the good Lord only knows how dense boys are. But you technically gave him a chance, and by ignoring you and acting stupid, he abused it. Are you really willing to give him another? how many chances should someone (like oliver) get before the victim (like you) gives up?

Lily: That's tough... I think that depends on your situation. I really loved Ollie, and underneath it all he loved me too... but I guess, you should really let whatever happens, happen. As you say, if the good lord wants it to work out, it will. I love Ollie, and nothing was going to change that.

Jake: That's really deep.

Lily: Thanks.

Miley: Hey Jake how come you never tell me how much you love me?

Jake: Well... I tell you I love you all the time, I mean seriously Miles you shouldn't even worry about something so stupid.

Miley: I guess... wait did you just imply loving me is stupid?

Sarah: Okay... yeah, next question time-

Miley: Shut up, I want to know how much he loves me!

Sarah: Miley, he loves you lots okay?

Miley: How would you know?

Sarah: Because I write the story... so I would shut up, until someone gets a really bad hair cut.

Miley: You wouldn't!

Lily: In case you didn't pick up on this, Miley and Sarah don't get along very well.

Sarah: I'm gonna ignore that, okay here's the next one: Oliver, is it possible for you to get over Lily and marry me? Please? From starcrossed.emma.

Oliver: Wow.

Lily: Yeah... wow.

Oliver: Umm... I mean are you hot?

Lily: Oliver!

Miley: You jerk!

Jake: Nice going, man.

Oliver: I mean! No, no way, Lil's the love of my life, sorry but no one could be hotter than her in my eyes.

Miley: Hey!

Jake: Yeah hey!

Lily: Umm... Jake? I think we should move on, this is a little awkward, and this question makes me feel very violated.

Sarah: Yeah I agree.

Oliver: Quick! New Question!

Lily: I want to read it!!! Okay... Ollie, what's your favorite characteristic/detail of Lily? From Valx3.

Sarah: Oh god, this could take awhile.

Oliver: Why are all these questions so mushy?

Sarah: Because we're all sleep-deprived teenage girls that have to be at school at 6:45 for camarata.

Lily: Not all of us, only weird people like you.

Miley: Yeah, why the heck would you sign up for something so stupid?

Sarah: Meanie...

Oliver: To answer that question, I love everything about Lily, and she knows that. I love the way she bites her lip when she thinks, and how when she's lying her eyes stare right at your forehead. And how easily her blonde hair wraps around my finger.

Lily: Oliver, that's so sweet.

Oliver: That's me the sensitive, _strong _guy.

Lily: I'll kiss you later for that.

Oliver: Why don't you kiss me now?

Sarah: Because this is just dialogue donut, and I can't explain that she's kissing you.

Oliver: So?

Sarah: So then the fabulous readers wouldn't understand. Moving on, Lily, have you ever wondered that you and Oliver would be chosen to have the final dance in school, that Candace tried her best to destroy your night, but some how back fired and that the last dance was unbelievable, irresistible and magical? Spencer-Sweetie questioned.

Lily: I don't get what that question means, but I guess if there was a final dance between Oliver and I, it would be pretty spectacular.

Oliver: Yeah like our other dance.

Lily: But Candace is an ass, no one even has to say it, it's like universally known. So screwing up my dance would sound a lot like her.

Oliver: I'm a guy, she was a hot blonde, excuse me.

Miley: Lily's a hot blonde.

Oliver: Yeah, but Lily was my best friend.

Lily: Was?

Oliver: Well now your my... best girlfriend?

Lily: Was that a question or an answer?

Sarah: Hey Miles, I'm sorry 'bout earlier. Want to go get some Oreo's while they work this out?

Miley: Sure I love Oreo's.

Sarah: Cooly. I will be back.

Jake: Don't leave me! What should I do?

Sarah: Oh, just read the next question. Maybe with Jake hosting, we can go shopping too!

Miley: Or to the beach... cute clothes or cute boys?

Sarah: Well you know all about my kiss problem, maybe we can resolve that.

Miley: To the beach!

Jake: Hello, still here!

Jake: Fine, next question. It's from fire-panther24. What is your best memory Lily?

Oliver: I will answer this one! It's easy, it's simple-

Lily: What is it then Oliver?

Oliver: When she met me, of course.

Lily: Yeah... about that.

Oliver: It isn't your best memory?

Lily: It's an okay memory... but I think I'll go with when I nailed my Backside Heel. That was a day to remember.

Oliver: I can't believe-

Sarah: Run Miley! Run!

Lily: Where did you guys come from?

Miley: Well we were at the beach... until, Sarah saw Peter... apparently she _likes_ Peter.

Sarah: Yeah, and everything was going really well,

Miley: Until you spilled a blueberry smoothie on him!

Sarah: Minor detail... and then he threw water at us, so we _had _to run.

Miley: And that's why we're back.

Sarah: We should have gone to the mall.

Miley: Next time we want to bond we will.

Sarah: Hey, good idea, I might write a sequel faster now. Anyhow, Jake you're a terrible host! You only asked one question!

Jake: It wasn't my fault!

Sarah: We were gone for like twenty minutes!

Jake: It wasn't my fault!

Sarah: Whatevs, Miles can ask this one:

Miley: Aww! This one is sooo cute, it's from Julx27xluvsxHM: Oliver, do you love Lily more than anything in the world & would you do anything humanly possible for her? (Kinda pointless since we already know the answer!)

Oliver: What?

Sarah: Now they don't even have to answer, that's okay though, I'm getting kind of tired of Oliver's voice... let's play Life!

Lily: Love that game!

Jake: Yeah, totally awesome game!

Miley: You know we can't...

Lily: Well why not?

Miley: Because we have more questions.

Sarah: So? It's not like I have any for you...

Miley: I want a question!

Sarah: Okay, but then we can leave, right?

Miley: I don't see why not.

Sarah: Okay, hmmm... what do you think we'll happen in the sequel?

Miley: Okay, I-

Jake: There's a sequel?

Oliver: Where have you been?

Jake: Right over... never-mind.

Oliver: That's right, Jake, you get a cookie.

Miley: Can I please answer the question?

Sarah: Yes you can Miley, thank you for being so patient.

Oliver: What! She's not patient! I was being much more patient!

Lily: Please ignore him everyone, he doesn't understand the word, "patience".

Sarah: Ahh... but of course... hehe.

Miley: Well, I know for the fact the sequel will be about-

Sarah: No! Don't tell them!

Miley: Why?

Sarah: Because then there's no surprise!

Miley: True...

Lily: Now can we go play LIFE?

Sarah: Yeah! I so call marrying the hot beach guy with the volleyball and the blue swim trunks!

Lily: I call the one next to him in the red!

Oliver: Hey! Wait for me.

Jake: Yeah! Me too!

Miley: Guys! By the by, if you didn't notice, this wasn't a real chapter, but Sarah wanted you to read this because it was fun for her to write. But I hope you guys stick around for the sequel! Who knows when it will come up... oh yeah, I do. But beware, there is a very lovely surprise, and a theme from the book Bad Girls.


End file.
